Grimoire
by cardkill
Summary: These are some Grimoire Pieces I decided to make for some of my characters.


**Legionless Mind, Kabr's Fate**

At the highlight of the Golden Age, Venus was home to thousands of pioneers from Earth that sought to explore its new green and lush surface. Dozens of Colonies doted the landscape. Academies housing some of the greatest researchers of humanity were dedicated to understanding the now fertile land that only became possible due to the Traveler's miracles, and in the process, they discovered something far older and more sinister underneath the planet's crust.

Ruins predating the rise of human civilization throughout the planet were found and research leading to the discovery of an ancient machine race that existed long before man conceived the concept of ever setting foot on Venus. The Vex. In the Twilight years of the Golden Age, these machines were studied heavily. Their technology, their purpose, and their network, all these things were pocked and prodded until a horrifying discovery was made. A discovery that was made far too late.

As the Collapse brought humanity to the precipice of extinction, the once dormant machine race thrived under the Pattern that was overseen by the architect of the Vex's control over time. The era of darkness that swept over the system allowed the Vex to begin expanding their operations, further infecting the planet with their presence that was all centered around the fabled Vault of Glass.

This Vault, this realm of the Vex had existed long before the Golden Age and after the Collapse became a trap for anyone foolish enough to brave its dangers becoming a tomb for many Guardians and explores.

As was the case with Kabr, the Legionless. A man whose obsession with the Vex would be his downfall and evolution. In his quest to learn their secrets, he and five others went into the realm of the Vex, and only one came out. Overconfident and ignorant, three of Kabr's fireteam were erased from time by the Oracles, Vex constructs designed to make unfathomable computations. Pahanin fled the Vault after witnessing the Vex weld such power leaving Kabr and Praedyth to fend for themselves. The two of them would find a way past the Templar but not before Kabr, in a Vex influenced state, broke open one of its oracles and consumed the radiolarian inside, which began to turn him into a Vex.

Their survival was short lived for afterward they found themselves within the Gorgon's maze. Here Praedyth was spotted by one of the Gorgons where he then was willed out of existed by its gaze.

Pahanin had run, Praedyth and the others were erased, and now Kabr was the only one left. His Ghost was gone, the Vex had infected his blood and brain. Time was short. He tried to fight the Vex alone but failed. He realized he couldn't defeat the Vex so Instead, he chose to carve the path for future Guardians. After avenging Praedyth by killing the Gorgon responsible, he reassembled the pieces of its body and infused them with his Light to forge the Aegis, a shield of great power to defeat the Vex. His final words etched into its metal, his final penance for his failures.

When it was done, he was not Kabr, the Legionless but another Vex among legions of others. A Vex that caught the attention of the master of the Vault of Glass. For when Time's Conflux saw the potential that the remnants of Kabr's power had to offer it called the converted former Guardian before the Glass Throne and from there it began the long, complicated process of molding it, using its vast knowledge and power to turn it into its new weapon.

And in its place stood the Legionless Mind, The Enforcer of the Pattern, The Sword of Atheon, The Fate of Kabr. Flesh and spirit replace by metal and the cold, calculating intellect of the Vex collective sharing the Vex's singular desire to convert all of reality to meet the Pattern's design.

Utilizing the power of the Light that it inherited from its previous life as a Guardian, the Legionless Mind works tirelessly for the sake of its master, Atheon, Time's Conflux. Whereas Atheon is the architect designing the Vex's plans, or the Templar acting as the guard protecting the inner sanctums of the Vault and the Gorgons are the watchdogs patroling the Vault for intruders, the Legionless Mind is the sword. Whenever a grave threat to the Patter is detected in one of the many timelines connected to the Vault of Glass, the Legionless Mind is dispatched to eliminate that threat. Its Vex corrupted Light forced to hunt down and destroy Guardians that threaten the Vault.

For now, the Legionless Mind awaits within the bowels of the Vault for any time that its master has use for it all the while slowly but surely perfecting the systems that allow it to weaponize the power that is not yet fully understood by the Vex. One day though, with enough time The Legionless mind will be the ultimate weapon of the Vex and should they ever decide to invade Earth and lay siege to the Last City, the Legionless Mind with be at the tip of the spear. And afterward, with the power of the Light at its disposal, and the reality warping powers of the Vault, it may one day evolve into something greater and far more dangerous than Atheon ever could be. A near omnipotent being with all the strength and paracausality the Light can offer.

Reality itself will fall should this occurs. Every aspect of time and space manipulated to fit the Vex's vision of their perfect future. That is unless another Guardian of the Light can make use of the relic Kabr left behind and put an end to the Vex's plans, allowing the sands of time to flow their proper course.


End file.
